swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W17/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 21.04.2014 - Easter Monday/Ostermontag 02:37 Johann Adolph Hasse - Cleofide (1986) Capriccio (I) 04:27 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 06:13 Giovanni Battista Ferrandini - Catone in Utica (2003) Oehms Classics (I) - 1st recording 09:21 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 11:26 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Idomeneo, re di Creta (1972) Brilliant (I) 14:33 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Lucio Silla (1985) Brilliant (I) 17:27 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 19:46 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 22:07 Vincenzo Bellini - Beatrice di Tenda (1992) Berlin Classics (I) 22.04.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:36 Gaetano Donizetti - Elisabetta al castello di Kenilworth (1989) Fonit Cetra (I) 02:45 Gaetano Donizetti - Lucia di Lammermoor (1971) Decca (I) 05:05 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 07:34 Simon Mayr - Medea in Corinto (1993) Opera Rara (I) 10:21 Louis Spohr - Faust (Version 1852) (1993) CPO (D) 12:42 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 15:11 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 19:02 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 22:51 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 23.04.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 03:08 Richard Wagner - Tannhäuser (2001) Teldec Classics (D) 06:22 Charles Gounod - La nonne sanglante (The Bloody Nun) (2008) CPO (F) 08:40 Charles Gounod - Romeo et Juliette (1983) EMI (F) 11:26 Emmanuel Chabrier - Gwendoline (1996) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 13:03 Ernest Chausson - Le Roi Arthus (2004) Telarc (F) 15:49 Jules Massenet - Thaïs (2002) Dynamic (F) Error 20:57 Jules Massenet - Le Cid (1976) Columbia Records (F) 23:23 Camille Saint-Saëns - Samson et Dalila (1991) EMI (F) 01:26 Gabriel Fauré - Pénélope (1980) Warner-Erato (F) 24.04.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 03:30 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 04:09 Paul Dukas - Ariane et Barbe-Bleue (1968) Conductor: Tony Aubin (F) 06:00 Siegfried Wagner - Sonnenflammen (2003) CPO (D) 08:13 Viktor Ullmann - Der Kaiser von Atlantis (1993) Decca (D) - 1st recording 09:03 Alexander von Zelminsky - Der Traumgörge (1987) Capriccio (D) - 1st recording 10:54 Christian Sinding - Der heilige Berg (1986) Norway in Music (D) 12:14 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 14:16 Hans Pfitzner - Palestrina (1988) Berlin Classics (D) 17:39 Richard Strauss - Die Liebe der Danae (2000) Telarc (D) 20:16 Richard Strauss - Die Frau ohne Schatten (1974) Gala (D) 23:04 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 25.04.2014 - Friday/Freitag 01:03 Arnold Schönberg - Moses und Aron (1974) Sony Classical (D) 02:43 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) 05:00 Jean Sibelius - Jungfrun i tornet (Neito tornissa) (2001) Virgin Classics (FI) 05:37 Aarre Merikanto - Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) 07:25 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 09:57 Benjamin Britten - Owen Wingrave (1970) London Records (E) 11:43 Benjamin Britten - Albert Herring (1996) Vox Classics (E) 14:00 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 16:18 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Thomas (1986) Ondine (FI) 17:56 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Aleksis Kivi (2002) Ondine (FI) 19:34 Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 22:11 Aulis Sallinen - Ratsumies (The Horseman) (1975) Finlandia (FI) - 1st recording 26.04.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 00:16 Eino Tamberg - Cyrano de Bergerac (1999) CPO (ET) 02:04 John Adams - The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 04:19 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 05:48 Tobias Picker - Thérèse Raquin (2001) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 07:38 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 09:35 Marco Tutino - La lupa (1990) Fonè (I) 10:42 Carlo Galante - Corradino (1991) Ermitage (I) - 1st recording 12:27 Gianpaolo Testoni - Alice (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 15:20 Shigeaki Saegusa - Chushingura (1997) Sony Classical (JP) - 1st recording 18:27 William Bolcom - A View from the Bridge (2001) New World Records (E) - 1st recording 20:27 Nancy Van de Vate - All Quiet on the Western Front (2002) VMM (E) - 1st recording 21:58 Philip Glass - Satyagraha (Mahatma Gandhi) (1980) CBS Records (E) (IND) - 1st recording 27.04.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:01 Mikis Theodorakis - Electra (1998) Intuition Classics (GR) 02:37 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 04:27 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 06:26 Witold Rudziński - Odprawa posłów greckich (1966) Polskie Nagrania (PL) 07:13 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 09:00 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 11:14 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 13:46 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 16:22 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 18:55 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 20:25 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 23:15 Henri Rabaud - Mârouf (1964) Conductor: Pierre-Michel LeConte (F) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 17/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014